Run like the Wind, Kaze
by xXInfernalSoulXx
Summary: After a girl was captured by the famed detectives, she was forced to join the team. But, will Hiei "fall in love" with the female version of himself, or will death visit the detectives a little early?
1. The Almighty Fizzing Screen muhaha

**Run Like the Wind… I Know You Can**

IMPORTANT NOTE TINGY: Yes, this is my first, ever fanfic! And like one would treat a new borne baby, you must cherish and love this story! And though you won't review a baby, review this fanfic! If you don't, you're a live infected earthworm, and if you _do_ review, then may God or whatever saint you worship be with you. Anyways,I, along with my weirdcat vase beside me, hope you enjoy this fanfic!Oh, an Kai and Sakura are both OC's, so don't go looking throughhundreds of YYHDVDs trying to find the characters.ONWARD!

* * *

_The starts of a wondrous day at school, the sun was shining, and Grace (my friend) is worshipping yeast..._

"Start running, KAZE!"

"I already am."

"Start moving that lazy ass of yours right now! FASTER!" Kai walked rather slowly around the gym as others easily overlapped her, but she really didn't care. "My grandmother can run faster than you! And she's dead!" The P.E teacher roared yet again. Except this time, she gave Kai an extra treat. The teacher blew the whistle right in front of Kai's face letting beads of spit fly onto the girl's face. The girl's twitching hand itched to snatch the whistle and fling it down her bulky teacher's throat while she wiped the horrific wet stuff off her face. She was ready kill, but alas, she was feeling merciful today.

"Shut up yoooouuuu…" Kai narrowed her eyes considerably, "lump of lard." The whole gym gasped at the unspeakable crime, insulting the rainbow hulk of a teacher. Judging by the way the tremendous flaps of fat on the teacher's face began to turn a multitude of colors; she was indeed a bubble-muscled, multi-colored fiend. A very ugly one at that as well. Visible steam began to pour out of the teacher's head from anger… or was it because the gears in her head jammed and caught on fire? Oh well, either way, Kai was satisfied.

"How dare you insult me, you insolent child, you! ME! The greatest of all athletes, the grace fullest of all dancers, the strongest of all men! The-" The teacher paused for a moment and thought about her last six words. Immediately, all the giggling, gossiping, slapping, kicking, making out in the shadows, and running stopped. The dog outside the gym window stopped doing its business and everything was silent.

"Of all men?" The class chorused. While some students gave their bi-sexual teacher a nasty glance, others began to shuffle away in fear of who-knows-what.

"There is nothing wrong with the sexuality of love!" The teacher stood proud with her hands on her hip, but ended up looking more like the latest model on the over-weight magazine. "For all we know, men and men could have hot o-" The teacher stopped and looked around. A lone dust ball blew by giving the gym an eerily Western glow. The teacher shrugged. "Feh. Those kids actually thought I was gay. HAHA! Now… to get to my favorite soap opera!" The teacher clapper her hands in excitement before clumsily clambering into her office, and the dog outside continued to pee.

"Humans are, disgusting." Kai thought as she shut her locker before making her way to one of Satan's many possessions, math class. "Hideous, very foul, homosexual and definitely nebbishes. I had-" Kai's train of thoughts were broken by a very cheerful, almost sickening voice that just made her eyes twitch.

"Hey Kai!" A blonde haired girl sped over to Kai tripping over several leaves that came from nowhere as well as many obscure objects.

"Baka." Kai muttered sitting down in her seat.

"So how's the plan going?" The blonde whispered in Kai's ear.

"Soon, believe me." Kai shifted her eyes towards the blonde haired girl.

"Oh, goody, because this is getting tiring!" The girl sighed and slid down on her chair, a little too much.

"Sakura, dear, are you okay?" The teacher asked worriedly looking at the poor blonde bent at an unusual angle at the base of the chair she had been sitting on.

"I'm fine!" Sakura chirped attempting to tangle herself, only succeeding in banging her head on the desk.

"Now why do I even know her?" Kai thought as she watched her friend nearly kill herself at the expense of such as easy task.

"Oh, okay." The teacher smiled making Kai want to puke. "Well, class, we have a new student today, please stand up, will you Kai?" Kai stood up slowly eyes flashing dangerously. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kai shrugged carelessly; after all, she had no intentions of making friends with making ningen creatures. Every body started at the strange girl who very visibly dishonored the uniform code, but fortunately, the good natured math teacher made no fuss about it. Kai sat back down, her slightly messy raven black hair shinning in the sunlight that poured in through the windows giving her a beautiful sheen. Soon, a ball of paper landed on Kai's desk with a soft plop. Out of pure curiosity, Kai opened the ball of paper only to be immobilized with disgust as she read the contents.

_Hey, babe, you and me tonight? Alrigh'?_

In pure rage, Kai looked to her right where the paper came from only to come face to face with a preppy cheerleader. "What… the… hell…?" There was an awkward silence but the girl absentmindedly pointed to the chair right next to her. There sat a boy with blonde hair and steel grey eyes, arrogant, and seemingly sure that he was the hottest thing on earth. Which many girls probably did by the way they made stupid cat scratching motions are her as a threat to stay away from him. The boy winked at Kai, however her response wasn't as carefree and lovable, instead, she sent him a glare that literally made him crumble down. Her usually sky blue eyes flashed red with the deadly fires of hell.

"Soon, all of them will pay… all of them." Kai thought mercilessly and proceeded in aiming a spit ball at a bird outside. "Score!"

* * *

"What now, Lord Pacifier!" The black haired teen clad in a white t-shirt semi-stuffed into his blue jeans, was visibly annoyed with being woken up at 4: OO a.m. 

"Yusuke, this is no time for complaining. We have a very serious case on hand." A rather… small lord spoke sternly to the teen sitting on his high chair staring down at the teen.

"But it's so early!" Another orange haired human whined. The hideous piece of flesh wearing his normal school uniform began to ramble on and on in an uncomprehending language probably God couldn't even understand.

"Oh, shut up, Kuwabara!" The black haired teen punched his team mate over the head.

"You shut up Urameshi, you know you're just as annoyed as I-"

"SHUT THE FbeepING UP!" The baby roared making Kuwabara and Yusuke cower in the far corner of the room. "Hm… I didn't even know the corner of the room was there…" The baby the muttered thoughtfully as he looked at the two frightened teens.

"Koenma, if I may ask, I would also like to why I was nearly bound and gagged to come here?" A red haired boy asked coming in through the giant doors. The red head was wearing his "pink" school uniform, his red hair glimmering in even the dull office light.

"Ah, yes, Kurama, I am assembling the old Urameshi team again for a very important mission. This may be as serious as Sensui's case." Koenma nodded solemnly as Kurama sat down on a chair, almost soundlessly.

"So where's Hiei?" The red head asked.

"Oh, according to the tracking device I put on him, he should be here…" BOOM! The doors banged open almost flying off their hinges revealing a very angry little fire demon.

"Now." Koenma finished cowering with slight fear.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BABY!" The shrimp yelled pointing to the many hand cuffs on his wrists.

"Well, if you came willingly, my men wouldn't have have to come after you!" Koenma huffed indignantly seeming very insulted, very, very insulted.

"Oh, I apologize, thirty bakas armed with sharp objects were after me and I should have just gone willingly." The fire demon snorted sarcastically leaning on the wall.

"Now, Hiei, no need to be irrational." Kurama smiled at his friend. But his response wasn't that much better.

"Hn."

"Now, team, I brought you all together for one more important mission." Koenma brought out a remote control and pressed the big red button. But nothing happened. Slightly annoyed, Koenma repeatedly pressed the button again, and again, and again getting faster with each non-respondent click of each push. "GEORGE!" The baby roared yet again, allowing the whole castle to shake dangerously. A clumsy blue stumbled in and bowed before the infant ruler.

"Y-y-yes s-sir?" The ogre stuttered in apprehension.

"Didn't I tell you change these batteries!"

"Uh, no sire."

"I did, NOW DO IT!" Koenma looked like that of an apple, except with a facial expression. The ogre quickly changed the batteries quickly and bowed. "Now get back to work!"

"Yes, sir!" The ogre bowed again and hurried out.

"You know, if all the ogres quit one day, it'll be your fault." Kurama pointed out.

"What my ogres do is none of your business, now let's get back to business." Koenma said spinning around on his chair pressing his remote control again. This time, the lights in the room dimmed and a giant screen slid down from the ceiling. CRANK… BOOM!

"GEEEEOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGGGE!" The giant screen had electrical currents flowing through it, after all, it did explode and drop to the floor… Oh, this was going to take a long, long time…

* * *

Carelessly, Kai threw her backpack in her room and made her way to her little watching tower nobody but she knew about. Slyly, she pressed a button in that was supposedly the button on remote control on a poster on her wall. The wall slid open, and she slipped inside into the darkness. Click. The light turned on revealing a very high-tech government–like spy room. Very satisfied with her handiwork, she plopped down on the swishing chair and turned around for the remainder of the hour, enjoying herself very much at the white spots she started to see…

* * *

After much work, the giant screen was finally fixed. Yusuke had fallen asleep curled up on the ground. Kurama was absentmindedly toying with his mutant rose he just created. Kuwabara had a giant, green snot bubble going as he snored in his little la-la land. Hiei, on the other hand was doing something very useful. Sparks flew everywhere as Hiei wore some goggles and sharpened all his weapons planning how to make the orange carrot-topped boy's life miserable. 

"Okay guys, come here!" Koenma called over to his group of sleeping detectives. The said detectives miserably dragged themselves in front of the screen like a good little, angelic kindergarten class. Well, it would have been angelic if it weren't for Kuwabara's satanic face and the numerous sharp objects surrounding Hiei. Koenma pressed another big button on his almighty remote control, and they all waited. The screen began to fizz, and fizz, and fizz…

* * *

Kai finished her finishing touches to her homemade traps that were in store for the detectives. "Touché." The girl wiped some sweat off her eyebrows and stepped back to admire her handiwork. There was a giant muck pond that smelled, and pretty much looked like sewage. But, jumping in out of the muckish and dirty, fowl were mutant piranha/flying fish creatures snapping mercilessly. Kai tossed in a giant ham into the pond, and in less than a few second, nothing was left, not even the bone. "Muhaha, let's see them make it out of this mess." Kai thought evilly before brushing off her hands and head of towards the guillotines.

* * *

And the screen fizzed, and fizzed and fizzed. Koenma was already hitting his head on the big red button again, and again and again. "Sir, you shouldn't do that." Botan looked worriedly at the baby. 

"This is a disaster." Koenma muttered between each bash of the end. So it sounded much like, "This –thunk- is –thump- a –thwack- disaster –thunk-." Botan sweat dropped nervously at the amazing head bashing ruler. Then, as if a sign of their distress, a fly flew onto the screen, got electrocuted, and died.

* * *

Cr-Crack Creak… splotch! Kai scowled as the flimsy supposedly-used-for-pain tool broke in two.

* * *

The screen fizzed, and fizzed and fizzed…

* * *

CHING! Kai scowled yet again. The blade had cleaved the watermelon in two perfect halves. But Kai wanted her prisoners to suffer with several blows until an appendage could be severed from the main body. Yes, she was that morbid and evil.

* * *

The screen fizzed, and fizzed, WAIT! "LOOK!" Someone pointed out. Koenma looked at the screen, and indeed, it was worth looking at. The screen was still fizzy, but began to get clearer by the 43.3485972384275849485729837th of a second. Koenma nearly screamed out joy but managed to retain his ruler-like composure. 

"BRANG-NANG-NANG-NANG-BR-!" The horrible voice filled Koenma's office temporarily causing everybody to become deaf. And soon, the screen became clear, on it was Yusuke air guitaring on his bed singing along to death metal music.

"Hey! Where the hell'd you get that!" Yusuke shouted partially red from the embarrassing moment. Koenma got shifty-eyed, and replied something we all would.

"Revenge… muhaha." Koenma got a few odd stared, but the infant ignored them and pressed the big red button again. The screen turned black, and got the tiniest of sparks once and a while.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Baka, it's where your brain is supposed to be. Who else would have a black void of nothingness for a head?" Hiei muttered not even bothering to glance at the idiot he was talking to.

"Oh- Hey! That was an insult!" The carrot top yelled in sudden realization.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kuwabara was about to shoot back a moronic comeback, but every body ignored him like the time I ignored my friend when she claimed Hiei was her "hubby". And so, the screen changed yet again to a beautiful and purdy forest. The birds were singing, the butterflies were fluttering, the bees were buzzing, and trees were treeing, and the flowers… well… they were being flowry. All this beauty suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a satanic scene as Hiei walked by clubbing numerous birds mercilessly.

"HIEI!" Kurama gasped. Well, him being a spirit fox and all, he must have felt very indignant to have his fellow forest creatures being clubbed to death with a to-sharp-to-be-a-club-but-may-be-a-sword club.

"What?" Hiei snapped. "Those fool of a species crapped on my tree." There was a long, thoughtful and understanding silence. No one, _no one,_ could mess with Hiei's tree without being clubbed to death by some sort of shiny and sharp object, or just dangerous to say at the least.

"Ahh…" Was the understandingful answer from the two human detectives, but Kurama just scowled slightly.

"Animal abuser…"

Kai smirked, finally satisfied with her guillotine. Now just a few more preparations, and all was going to be well, for her at least, I can't say the same for the spirit detectives. "Those detectives and that baby will be sorry they ever decided to mess with me. Protection of humanity. Peh!"

"Okay team." Koenma clicked his trusty remote control and a picture of Kai appeared on the screen. Yusuke whistled and almost instantly, he crumpled to the floor due to Botan's oar she just "accidentally" swung backwards. "This is the girl you are going to look for."

"And…" Kurama quirked an eyebrow.

"She wants to destroy humanity, and she's going to do it with a recently stole spirit item." At that, Yusuke and Kuwabara started to laugh.

"Are you kidding me, toddler! That girl? Kill all of humanity!" The two humans continued to laugh. Hiei and Kurama on the other hand thought otherwise.

"But isn't she also a well known assassin?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. And from our records, she has successfully completed all 318 assassinations with no fails along with thousands of thievery, and no fails. So stop your laughing, this girl is a serious matter." Yusuke abruptly stopped laughing.

"Great. Another psychologically and aesthetically handicapped demon." Yusuke sighed.

"Oh my God… Yusuke spoke big words!" Kurama gasped dryly.

"Oh shut up."

"Who ever said she was a demon?" Koenma arched an eyebrow.

"She's not?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama chorused.

"Yes, due to recent studies, she is in fact a half demon, a very powerful one at that."

"But-"

"Yes, Kurama, I know exactly what you're thinking, but we haven't found the weak time of hers yet."

"No… actually, I was going to excuse myself to the bathroom." Kurama said causing the baby and two teens to crash down into the floor. Hiei just got a slight sweat drop at the back of his head.

"That can wait." Koenma said impatiently once he had recovered. "Anyhow," Koenma zoomed into your chest on the picture.

"Koenma! I never knew you were kind of person!" Yusuke yelled and gasped at the same time. He was awarded with another slam on the head, courtesy of Botan's oar. "Owies…" Yusuke was a crumpled heap on the floor with a steaming bubble on his head. Hiei promptly walked over, unsheathed his sword, and poked the bubble on Yusuke head. The bubble immediately popped leaving somewhat of a deflated balloon shaped thing hanging off Yusuke's head.

"Um…"

"Yes, um… before I was rudely interrupted," Koenma took out a pointer, "this is the key to the girl's power. The girl whom you are looking for is Kai Kaze, and if recent records aren't lying, she has just registered into a school. Now, this necklace is of great importance. It seals away the darkness that really exists in Kai. Take it away, and Kai will go berserk, going crazy, having no feelings at all, and just controlled by the urge to kill. But don't be fooled, although driven by bloodlust, Kai is even more powerful. Which is the reason why I want you to bring her to me, _unharmed_." Koenma shot a look at Hiei who just turned away and 'hned'. Koenma then pointed to the necklace that was hanging off your neck. "The good thing is that once Kai goes berserk, her energy doesn't last very long, and if she happens to go berserk and you stall long enough, you have the best chance of capturing her."

"But why does she even want to 'destroy humanity'? I mean, every other villain we battled had a stupid reason." Yusuke snorted.

"For revenge." Hiei answered.

"That is precisely right." Koenma said. "As many demons in the Makai know the tale of the Forbbiden Child, Kai is one too. Like Hiei, at a very young age, she was abandoned by her parents, unwanted. Also like Hiei, she had a sibling whom will be helping you on your mission." This immediately caught everybody's attention, especially Hiei. "Hiei and Yusuke will be particularly familiar with him, meet Sniper." At this last words, another door behind him opened and out stepped a boy with black hair and eyes wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Over his attire, he wore a red jacket with many buckles. As a welcoming sign, Hiei immediately sent him a death glare. Yusuke, on the other hand seemed a little unsure of whether to trust this guy who had tried killing him countless times before.

"Baka baby, if you're blind, we will inform you that _he tried killing us_." Yusuke said over clearly pronouncing each word.

"Yes, I know that. But Sniper has realized his wrong doing, and I released him some time ago. He is now a spy working for me, but he will accompany you guys." Kuwabara looked back from the now picture of your face to Sniper, very stupidly may I add.

"Quite looking at me or do I have tear out your eyes?" Sniper snapped after noticing that he was in the middle of attention.

"Tear my eyes out? HA! I'd like to see you try!" Kuwabara announced like he was some type of superior life form, which was completely off reality and only existed in Kuwabara land. Immediately the room turned a red color.

"STOP THIS!" Koenma roared. The red glow disappeared in a flash and everything was back to normal. Kuwabara, who had been so scared he nearly pissed his pants, touched and patted his body to make sure he was okay and unharmed, presumably…

"Kuwabara, we all known you admire yourself, but, really, there is no need to diddle." Yusuke said giving Kuwabara a nasty glance.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, twit." Yusuke muttered. Kurama looked from Sniper to Kai.

"But the possibilities of siblings having different length ear lobes, different colored eyes and hairline patterns are one-1,000,000, therefore Kai and Sniper cannot possibly by siblings." Kurama stated intelligently.

"We're not." Sniper said at the same time Koenma said, "They're not."

"Then what are they?" Kurama asked.

"They half twins. They both had the same mother was also a psychic. But we don't known how one is a demon and one isn't." Kurama nodded, but then looked confused.

"Yeah, they both share want for destroying humanity." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. The black haired teen just shrugged.

"How can they be half-twins?"

"Well, let's just say their mother did –ahem- with two different men and well… the two children shared the same womb in their fetus-hood, maybe, in theory."

"Fetus-hood…" Kurama repeated bluntly with two dots as eyes.

"But that still doesn't explain why she wants to destroy the human race." Yusuke said thoughtfully.

"Her mother was a human and she abandoned Kai at a young age. What do you think Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"Now Kai thinks that all humans are… well… hurtful creatures, and so she wants to destroy them." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Hn. Of course ningens are stupid, I might as well even be on that onna's side right now if I could." Hiei commented in his usual cold and emotionless tone.

"But you're with us, so ya can't go!" Yusuke slung an arm around Hiei's neck, and as a result, Hiei punched him in the face. "OW! Why is it always me you're abusing!" Yusuke whined.

"Now I feel stupid losing to such an idiot." Hiei snorted and turned away leaning on the nearby wall.

"Hey! I resent that!" Yusuke jumped up and shouted in defense.

"You resent your stupidity or what?" By now, Yusuke was already fuming and a big anime vein pulsating at his forehead.

"Okay, children, there is no need to fight now." Kurama said softly suddenly looking like a kindergarten school teacher. If only he had those nerdy little spectacles…

"Shut up, fox."

"Oh, and before I forget, here." Koenma handed Yusuke a collar with chains connecting it to two handcuffs.

"What's that for?" Kuwabara asked.

"For when you catch Kai, it drains a person of all of her ki and shocks her every time she powers up with demonic auras."

"You're putting that _thing_ on Kai?" Sniper asked rather concerned.

"Yes, she is dangerous and she-"

"You're _not_ going to make my sister look like some kind of DOG!" Sniper yelled right in Koenma's face. Every body seemed rather startled by this outburst.

"Um… yes, uh… then you don't have to use it. Okay, some for some last minute info. We do not know what kind of demon Kai is yet, but we know that she an A class demon."

"HA! I'm an S class, I can beat her easily!" Yusuke announced putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't be so sure, this A class I capable of completely destroying an S class demon, and Yusuke, only girls put their hands on their hips." The background turned black and thunder struck in behind the gang, one thunder-bolt accidentally shock Kuwabara, frying him to his dense cranium. A special effects ogre shuffled away slowly in the background and Yusuke seemed quick surprised at being associated to a girl.

"But, that's impossible." Kurama stated. "Yusuke only managed to defeat Sensui because of the awakening of the demon blood in him."

"Yes, but that is why I want you to bring Kai in here _alive_. I would like to find out myself how she manages this phenomenon. As well as tell me how she got past my security unnoticed until one of my maid-ogres discovered a GIANT HOLE IN THE WALL! Ahem, anyways, good luck, team. The future of humanity is lying in your hands." Koenma said suddenly stern.

"Take care." Botan nodded and soon a portal appeared.

"We will, and if I don't return, alert the pentagon!" Yusuke waved carelessly as he jumped through the portal.

"I think we really should." Koenma said to Botan as soon as the portal closed. Botan nodded thoughtfully and then started on her work like any other day.

* * *

Meanwhile… Thunk. THUNK. Smush. SMUSH. Plop. Kuwabara tumbled out of the portal closely followed by Yusuke. Hiei jumped out next landing perfectly on Kuwabara. Next, came Kurama stepping on Yusuke like he was some kind of royal carpet. Sniper, however, landed normally on the short and cropped grass. 

"Yo, get ouffa me, shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Great, you just ruined these shoes. They were new too." Hiei smirked and walked off the oaf making sure to step on his head during the process, probably killing even more brain cells… if there were any. Kuwabara immediately jumped up and threatened Hiei in an incomprehensible language. Sniper rolled his eyes and began to survey the area for suspicions.

"Kuwabara, we don't speak idiot." Yusuke muttered before turning around. "Holy…"

"Shiny…" Kuwabara finished staring amazingly at a rusty penny on the ground, but eventually looked up and had the same expression Yusuke did: slack jaw. "Shit." They were both staring at a giant castle that seemed unwelcoming. Or maybe it was because the 'You are not Welcome sign!', but alas.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go, we don't have much time." Kurama said as a cloud overhead covered the now bright sun.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, fox." Yusuke said walking forwards.

"No Yusuke, don't-" However, Sniper didn't get to finish his comment. Yusuke had stepped onto some kind of trigger so that a giant hole in the ground formed so everybody fell through.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaands end! HAHA! I fixed the story soooooo much, it's amazing. Really. Anyways, the little gray line, yes, that thin thing above this italicized comment, it is to identify when the scene changes. And remember, READ AND RATE TO FIND OUT WHO SCREAMED... and what's going to happen to the poor detectives. Chao!

* * *

I am so very annoying, that I am. AHHH! Rurouni Kenshin language! GAH! _

Push the review button! DOOOOOOOO IT!

I am so very annoying, that I am. AHHH! Rurouni Kenshin language! GAH! 


	2. Stone Chambers, Torture Chambers, Potty ...

Hi peoples! I'm back and I managed to escape my teacher's wrath these few days. HAHA! It's almost the end of school and so the teacher's are taking that into advantage by stuffing us with the last of homework and tests. My friend commented that we were basically turkeys ready to be stuffed... see? That's what too much school can do to your head. Unfortunatly, another one of my friends has gone to naming a tissue box George... that's how hopeless we are. Anyways!

_Kay- _Thank you! I feel so honored that you like my story!

_Draco-and-Hermione22_- Good guess, it was Kuwabara. But then again, who else would scream like that?

_Deathscythe's sister_- I sigh very deeply and slightly shamed. I don't know about you, but I know so many small and "innocent" children cursing around the age of five. Yes, you heard right, small kids cursing around the age of _five_. And I don't live in a bad community either, I live a good place in Manhattan. So yes, I understand that cursing is... ... ... unchastic for young minds and stuff, and I'll think about changing the rating if things get too violent, or profane, although I don't really write the profane things, my friend helps me on that!

Okay! Now onto chapter TWO! Oh, and if the chapters or too long, just say it in a review. R&R!

ENJOY!

* * *

_Stone chambers, Torture Chambers, Potty chambers and more chambers._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara's girly-man scream echoed through the dungeon-like place until Yusuke slapped his hand on Kuwabara's hand. The gang had landed on a mattress that softened their fall and made sure they lived only to be tortured by the ever morbid Kai.

"Shut _up_ will you?" Yusuke whispered harshly. Kuwabara however, didn't seemed convinced but eventually calmed down. After Yusuke was sure Kuwabara wouldn't scream, he removed his hand and wiped it on Kuwabara only to get an even more disgust face that he wiped it on the nearest person who just happened to be Sniper. Sniper, unaware to what has probably just infected him, just shrugged. Everything was silent with tension until Kuwabara broke the silence.

"S-s-s-s-skeleton." Kuwabara stammered. The gang looked over and saw a skeleton. Before anybody can add to Kuwabara's screaming and horrendous girly chorus, Sniper rolled his eyes and got up. The sniper brought over the skeleton and showed the group that is was fake. Kuwabara felt pretty stupid after that, but then again… he's always stupid. The baka muttered about something and then went to go hide in the corner.

"So I guess this thwarted our plan?" Yusuke asked.

"We had no plan to begin with." Kurama stated dryly.

"So, what do we do?" Nobody answered, but instead looked at the trapdoor which was about 50 feet above their head. Sniper tried to bounce himself up to the trapdoor using the mattress, but failed. Everyone stared at him.

"Hey, it was worth a try."

Unbeknownst to the gang, a micro-mini camera was watching their every move and stupid random blabbings. Kai smirked as she watched them on a small screen. That's when her "keen" eye spotted a certain button that was about the size of her head. "Hmm… I wonder what this one does." She pressed it.

Immediately, a doorway opened in the stone dungeon while everyone was bouncing up and down on the mattress, trying to jump as high as possible save Hiei and Kurama. Everyone looked at the door. A trickle of water started quickly and steadily into the stone room. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Sniper stared at it for a moment. Then an ear- deafening sound reached their ears. A water wave the size of a miniature tsunami crashed down into the room, followed by another and another. It took a second for everybody to realize they were being drowned. Scrambling frantically off the mattress, they ran into the hallway that the doorway led to, entered another room, and once they were all inside, the door closed behind them.

Kai could not breathe. She was laughing too hard and too hysterically.

Glancing warily around them, the friends and enemies and idiot wondered if they were safe. Suddenly-

"WATCH OUT, FOX!" Hiei had pushed… er… rather punched his best friend out of the way, and an arrow zoomed to the spot where Kurama's eyeball was just a second ago.

"Hiei, you could be at least a little more gentle." Kurama muttered rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hn."

"Yeah, what would you do when you're, you know, mating?" Yusuke gave Hiei a perverted grin, but before they could react, another shower of arrows was aimed at them.

"It's poison!" Kurama yelled, "DUCK!"

"Quack." Kuwabara commented.

"Stupid!" Yusuke punched him over the head making the nebbish crumple to the ground as well as avoiding an arrow. Sniper held his breath. Twenty arrows now marked the outline of him leaning against the wall. He stepped away from the wall, and the arrows looked rather cool, shaped like a human. But now was the not the time to be admiring art. Kurama flung himself to the ground and everybody followed his example.

Kai managed to catch her breath as she played video games on her control room screen. She had heat sensors, and each victim was defined on the screen as a human outline. Her mouse controlled the bows that shot the arrows. Every time she clicked it, an arrow came out in the place where she had clicked. She cackled at the sight of worthless humans and demons ducking in horror at her attack. Pressing a small blue button, she watched the screen eagerly.

Hiei had incinerated all the arrows and now only the poisoned arrow heads remained. Yusuke burped and everybody stared at him, disgusted, except for Kuwabara, who replied with an even louder belch. Yusuke and Kuwabara had discovered that the "poison" was actually pepsi, and they began to crawl around searching for more since they were addicted to it. Kurama avoided Yusuke's eyes while he made that comment. Another doorway opened. It was until the next, even larger shower of arrows that made them scramble to their feet and to the next room. The door once again closed securely behind them as they entered the next room. This time, it was also made of stone, except right in the center, there was an enormous swampy pool that separated one side of the room from the other, where a door was invitingly open. They all stared at the swamp, then the door, then the swamp, and then at the door. It slowly dawned on them what their tormentor wanted them to do. Kurama was the first to speak.

"No. There is NO WAY in Hell that I am going to touch that…that…slime-covered muck pond, much less swim across it. We don't even have anything to cover ourselves from the sewage!- Hey! Is that a shower I see?" Kurama pointed to the faraway other side of the swamp, allowing his feminine side to escape. But indeed, there was a shower and small potty chamberon the far corner across the swamp.

"That girl planned this out all along." Hiei muttered hatefully. "But no matter." Hiei flitted away and appeared at the other side of the swamp. Due to his sped, he ran right on the swamp.

"Curses…" Kai scowled as she watched Hiei not suffer and narrowed her eyes allowing more morbid thoughts flow into her corrupted mind.

"I hate that shrimp." Kuwabara pouted.

"You always did. We're going to have to get this over with anyways, so let's go." Kurama said jumping into the swamp. Kurama was doing well until he got to the middle of the swamp. "AARRGH!" The mutant flying piranhas had gotten to him first. The tiny fierce creatures snapped at poor Kurama. As furious as he was that now his beautiful red hair was ruined, Kurama roared and snatched a fish, using its body to swat away those who dare cross his path. Finally making it out of the swamp, Kurama was panting and covered with brown and green goo. "We'll wait for you here." The mutant fish with a mouth of razor sharp teeth now jumped in and out of the water fearlessly being that they were now discovered. Yusuke looked from the fish, and then to Kuwabara. The punk got a mischievous grin and turned to look at Kuwabara who was looking at quote&unquote shininess… Yusuke shoved Kuwabara causing the big oaf to lose balance and fall into the swamp with a scream. Yusuke sighed, and plunged when the mutant fish began to gather around Kuwabara.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kuwabara shrieked as he walloped the fish with his bare hands. When the double made it out of the swamp, they were in a very, very foul mood. Yusuke, because the goo washed out the gell in his hair, and Kuwabara because his beloved friend pushed him in the swamp.

"Come on Sniper, we ain't got all day!" Yusuke called over the swamp. There was a pause and Yusuke was about to shout a profanity when everything suddenly glowed red, except Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Slowly and almost mockingly, Sniper walked across the murky swamp. When he finally reached the group, the room stopped glowing.

"Wah?" Kuwabara murmured.

"New power." Sniper smirked.

"Pssh, gloat while you can." Yusuke rolled his eyes and walked on.

"Oh don't worry, I will."

"Good jobs, my pets…" Kai crooned as she watched he beloved pets swim around. She pressed another giant big button before walking out of her secret compartment. "Sakura!" She yelled. Immediately, a ditsy blonde appeared before her giggling.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go 'greet' our new guests."

"But, Kai. Don't you think all of this is unnecessary? What did they ever do to you?" Sakura asked suddenly sounding sad.

"Get in my way."

"But-"

"No buts, just get out there." Kai glared at her friend.

"Okay, fine. But just want to tell you that I don't think it's safe and that something bad's going to happen." Kai snorted.

"Whatever."

"Really. Just, if I don't succeed, I want you to be safe." Sakura said before she disappeared through the doorway. Suddenly, Kai felt as though she was struck in the heart with an unfamiliar feeling.

"Pssh." Kai dismissed the matter coldly, and continued plotting against the spirit detective and started to eat a chocolate bar, a.k.a "the root of her evilness" as Kai called it.

Suddenly, a door of light appeared at the end of the dark and cold path the rekai tenteis were walking on right now. "Are we dead?" Kuwabara muttered, finally breaking Sniper's continuing gloating he had promised a few minutes ago.

"I hope I'm not going to heaven, the light at the end of the tunnel." Yusuke commented.

"Oh, shut up, it's not like your 'beloved' Keiko is going to be to be in Hell." Hiei smirked.

"You wanna make somethin' outta it?" Yusuke nearly screamed in Hiei's ear, obviously the fire demon had hit a sensitive spot.

"Oh be quite." Kurama said sourly, still pissed even though he, along with everybody else, cleaned themselves of the relentless goo. Soon enough, they walked into the blinding light and were well… blinded. But suddenly as their vision disappeared, it reappeared and the scene was now a dark room of some sort, like those in a Medieval movie. Cautiously, the gang walked around the room, afraid to be dropped into another arrow-infested torture chamber.

"Hello guys!" A cheerful voice of a girl's called, catching the attention of the detectives.

"What do want?" Yusuke spoke determinedly slowly going into spirit gun mode.

"Oh, nothing, Kai just sent me here to greet you!" A blonde haired girl with forest green eyes stepped out of the shadows smiling cheerfully.

"Tell us where she is, or else you'll die." Sniper stood by Yusuke's side glaring at the blonde.

"Aw, come on, let's just play!" Once again, the girl giggled. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Sakura Nawasaki." As if on cue, rays of light shot out of her finger nails. Sakura swung her hand so that the light beams extending from her finger tips moved across the room incinerating anything that came in its way. Yusuke and Sniper were lucky enough to just aside at the last second.

"Fine, do it the hard way!" Yusuke yelled. "Spirit gun!" He yelled and a beam of his ki shot of his finger tips racing towards Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, ducked and spun around again allowing her light whips to swing around.

"You know, I really didn't want to do this." Sakura commented as she slashed at Kurama and Hiei.

"Then move out of the way, girl!" Hiei yelled unsheathing his katana racing at Sakura.

"Can't." Sakura shrugged and dodged Hiei's assault. "Lightning strike!" Beams of light broke through the sealing light lighting bold sizzling anything. "Kai told me to." She jumped up avoiding a punch from Yusuke.

"Well, what kind of a friend commands you to do things?" Yusuke asked managing to hit Sakura in the stomach. Sakura had opened her mouth to say something, but instead, closed it, unable to find anything to say.

"She's a friend, and that's all that matters." Sakura said finally coming up with an answer.

"How do you know she's a friend? She could betray you anytime she wants." Hiei snapped.

"But she wouldn't." Sakura smiled and jumped behind Kurama. The fox almost had no time dodge the beams of light, and so only escaped with part of his shirt burned to a crisp.

"Just move aside and nobody'll get hurt." Yusuke said again.

"Nope, I won't go down easily, and neither will Kai." With that said, Sakura started to swipe at Yusuke managing to damage him pretty badly.

"Have it that way then!" Kuwabara roared and a sword made of pure ki appeared in hand. As gracefully and as quickly as he could, he ran to Sakura and slashed at her, only to get a burn mark on his chest.

"You guys will never win!" Sakura said giddily as she twirled around in 360 degrees managing to hit all the spirit detectives a little.

"That's it! There is no way I'm going to let a nobody like you stand in my way." Sniper yelled putting his palm out in front of him. The room rippled and then became a dark red color. Almost like fizzling, bulls eye marks began to appear all over Sakura's body, one just happened to be on her chest.

"YOU PERV!" Sakura screamed and swung her light whip at Sniper before he could finish the process, so there were only about two complete bulls eyes on Sakura.

"Well sor_-RY!_" Sniper snapped trying to jump out of the way of her fury slashes.

"You know, for a lacky of an evil mastermind… you're lasting pretty long." Yusuke commented. Just as he finished, Hiei jumped out from behind him and slashed Sakura on her arms so that they became all bloody. The light beams disappeared almost immediately because of Sakura's bleeding and now incompetent arms.

"You evil people! Now I'm going to have scars on my beautiful arm." The detectives sweat dropped at the comment.

"You won't even be scarred, you'll be dead." Hiei commented. Sakura was about to reply when Kurama's thorny green vines wrapped around her.

"Hiei, throw your sword up in the air, quickly!" Sniper shouted. Hiei looked back at the enemy's brother and reluctantly threw his glorious sword up in the air. Halfway to the ceiling of the room, the sword stopped and levitated there for a moment before racing full speed ahead towards Sakura. Sniper waved his hands so that the sword went at an even faster pace.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. She struggled against the vines, but they held on tighter. Just before the impact of the sword, Kurama pulled back his whip pulling Sakura to him.

"What hell are you doing, Kurama!" Sniper yelled waving his hands again. The sword hung in midair for a few seconds, and then started to fall. No doubt Hiei jumped and caught his precious katana and sheathed it.

"Yes, do explain, fox." Hiei growled.

"It's just that, she didn't want to do it, and she shouldn't be punished." Kurama said. He loosened the vines and looked back at the detectives. Sakura turned around and stared at Kurama for second.

"Wow, he's different from all the other guys." She thought. "I'm going to regret this…" Sakura pulled back her hand. "I'm sorry… Kurama." Sakura hardly whispered and her hands burned up. Kurama's eyes widen, but he didn't have enough time to escape. Sakura's fist had buried itself deep into Kurama's stomach, burning it as it made him fly backwards with a powerful force.

"KURAMA!" The boys shouted. The said fox lay on the ground struggling to get up, but his stomach was nearly burned and ripped up.

"Yeah, he saves your life and all you do is try to kill him." Kuwabara shouts. Through all the comments they threw, they didn't notice that something shiny slid down her cheek.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Sakura shook her head and looked up again with tears streaming down her face. "I don't know who's side to be on!" She continued to cry. "I've been with Kai ever since I was little, I don't want to betray her…"

"Well, you did a good job with betraying the fox." Hiei snapped. "And you're going to pay for that." Immediately, Hiei rushed forward with his katana raised, ready to strike.

Meanwhile… From a different room, Kai was watching the whole thing. "This can't happen." Hiei had rushed at Sakura, and she just barely dodged her death. Then, Yusuke shot a spirit gun, hitting Sakura right at the back of her head. "No… I have to do something." Kai's heart began to race faster and faster, but she was paralyzed, unable to perform any task but watch her friend get killed. Hiei then slashed Sakura across the back. "No…" Sniper shot a few rocks he found on the ground, and they penetrated Sakura's body. "No…" Yusuke delivered the last punch to the Sakura, and the light demon fell to the ground at the brink of death.

"I'm sorry Kai… I tried…" Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes, and fell into a world of eternal darkness.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kai screamed in her head, petrified as she stared at the screen. Thoughts began to race through Kai's head as her gaze became fixed upon Sakura. She watched as one last tear dripped from Sakura's cheek for her. She watched as her best friend died… for her, and yet, she didn't do anything to save her best friend. Kai felt a horrible sensation slash her heart mercilessly. Why did Kai listen to her before? She had said something was going to go wrong. Had hatred, betrayal and her past gotten in the way of their friendship? No, it couldn't have. "I refuse to see that moronic light demon as a friend. I guess I'll just have to finish what I started on my own." Kai gave one last look at the small screen before melting into the shadows.

On the other hand, the spirit detectives looked around the room as they walked down the corridor lit only by the occasional torch. Kurama seemed unusually quiet and calm and eerie and no one bothered talking to him knowing that all he would get is a reassuring look. At last, the stony and deathly corridor came to an end, only leading them another big chamber with knives, giant chains with spiky balls hanging off them, and a picture of a dead pigeon on the streets.

"Kami, what's with this girl and stone chambers, sheesh. If she knows someone's going to visit, she would at least make this place more hospitable." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"Well, if you don't like it, then leave you moron."

* * *

CUT! There. Chapter Two. Yay. Oh. And. Please. Review. It. Will. Be. Deeply. Appreciated. Get. Your. Friends. To. Read. To. If. You. Like. This. Story. And. Yes. I. Will. Continue. To. Talk. Like. This. Good. Bye. -


	3. The detectives, perverts! No

**Hello! **I is back again. I no know why I speak like this. I hear many parents in Ivy Prep talk like this. It is mystery why they speak like this. Of course they can't speka enligh vely well... Okay, enough of that. Anyways, for future chapters, I've had inspiration from Ivy Prep. After this chapter I won't update for weeks because of the last few days of the C.C.C (children's confinement center). So enjoy this while it lastsss... ssssssssssssssssssssssss!

ENJOYSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

**The detectives, perverts? Gasp.**

"Well, if you don't like it, then leave you moron." Another voice appeared from the shadows, but the person was no where to seen. Immediately, the detectives went into defensive position.

"Who the hell are you, and where are you?" Hiei asks looking around.

"Why, right here." Suddenly and so quickly a shadow appeared before Hiei, it made a crazed rabid squirrel look slow. Hiei reacted quickly by slicing at the shadow with his katana, but missed because the shadow disappeared again.

"Seems as though our enemy uses her speed to an advantage." Kurama says, his eyes darting around.

"How do you know it's a 'she'?" Sniper asks.

"My Yoko side can smell it."

"Oh. Why am I not surprised?" Kurama seemed a little offended with this comment while Hiei silently agreed and very, very discreetly smirked. As if on cue, the shadow slowly appeared from the shadows, and the lights in the room began to turn on row by row. The detectives looked around taking the time now to take in their scenery of the ghostly room. Gray mist swirled around Hiei's feet, making it look as if the mist was trying to strangle him. Hiei, just to be sure, shook his foot a little bit and the mist instantly dispersed. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was doing the opposite. He began to breathe and suck in the any poor mist that came near him as quickly as he could, getting very weird looks from Sniper.

"The hell are you doing?" Sniper asked with his eyebrows high.

"Well, Shizuru told me that this is good for your lungs!" Kuwabara exclaimed proud of himself of getting a fact right… or not.

"That's not mist you idiot, nonetheless _gray/crap colored_ mist, it's steam that's good for your lungs." Emphasizing his point, Sniper took out a picture of a shower stall with fog, and a giant red arrow pointing to the foggy stuff. "And besides, I don't think mist is steel gray… this is weird." Sniper commented. Giving the carrot top one last glance, Sniper turned away trying to locate the shadow that appeared just seconds before.

"How could she have just disappeared like that." Yusuke asked glancing at Kurama. Kurama looked around a bit more.

"Only a few demons have the ability to disappear at will, such are shadow demons, or demons with tremendous speed, making it seem as though they disappear. Those demons are able to alter other dimensions, and if going fast enough, able to rip through the time-space continuum."

"English please." Kurama got a sweat drop and stared at his fellow stupider companion.

"Shadow demons and demons like Hiei could somewhat disappear."

"Thank you, oh great… nerd." Yusuke instantly regretted that comment having earned a very cold stare from Kurama. "Just jokin' with ya." As soon as Yusuke finished, a dagger launched itself at his forehead. WOOSH! At the last minute, Yusuke did something from the matrix: he leaned backwards allowing the tip of his nose to feel the wind of the blade go by. "Hey! If that went up my nose, I would never again be able to experience the sensation of nose picking!" Yusuke spewed a few more profanities from the where the dagger came from as his friends stared at him with weird looks.

"The sensation of _nose picking_?" Kurama, Hiei, and Sniper all thought simultaneously getting very weird images in their head. Yusuke took a big breath and prepared for another cursing session but was interrupted by a chilling cackle that by far exceeded the evilness in Yusuke's cussing.

"I was aiming for your head, but I'm sure nobody will complain if the dagger went up your nose." The shadow finally appeared into the bold light. Then for the first time, ever, the detectives noticed that the cloaked figure was short. In fact, the cloaked figure was shorter than Hiei, only by a centimeter no doubt. But that height difference didn't stop Kuwabara and Yusuke, they began to guffaw loudly as if the whole world wanted to hear them.

"Oh shut up you bakas." The cloaked figure said indignantly before lowering its hood. Instantly the laughter stopped when two ice blue eyes stared at him them with no emotion. They stared at her. "Yes I know I am radiant, but please, there is no need to stare." The girl said mockingly breaking the detectives from their trance.

"So you're that… 'destroy-all-of-humanity' girl?" Sniper raised an eyebrow. "_She's_ related to me?" Sniper thought to himself as he looked at the girl standing before him.

"Related? My whole family abandoned me; I'm related to no one." The girl said in a monotone observing the detectives.

"Dammit. Mind reader." Yusuke thought sourly. As soon as Kai's eyes set upon Kuwabara she screamed.

"SACRILIDGE!" She yelled in an old French accent, pointing at Kuwabara's face. The girl, presumably Kai, disappeared and reappeared in front of Kuwabara with a ward in hand. She stuck the ward onto Kuwabra's head and leaped backwards to observe her work. The ward read: Censored and CAUTION! Viewer discretion is advised! Hiei snorted obviously trying to hide his amused laughter, this obviously struck whatever Kuwabara uses to sense feelings.

"Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara huffed and then turned around to pout with his arms crossed over his chest. When he thought nobody was looking, he tried turning his eyes upwards trying to see the ward stuck to his forehead. "Why didn't shorty get one on his head?"

"Because. He's much more attractive than you… well… at this rate I think it's a safe bet that anybody would be, but whatever." Kai waved her hand dismissing the matter nonchalantly. This just made Kuwabaka- er… Kuwabara more infuriated.

"You know, if it weren't for my honor code, you'd be dead now!" Kuwabara shouted to Kai.

"Really? I think you should just limit your honor code to not making people's eyes shrivel up and die when they look at you." Kai replied smugly.

"YOU…!" Kuwabara shook his fist warningly.

"She's a lot less venomous than the other villains we've fought so far…" Kurama thought as he watched Yusuke attempt to save his poor friend from further embarrassment.

"She seems weak… very weak… I wonder if I'm allowed to torture her before bringing her in to Koenma… It's been so long since I saw someone squirm in pain…" Hiei thought, and smirked sadistically as he looked at Kai.

"So that's Kai… she's so… short. So _her_ dad must have been _really_ short. Really, _really _short…" Sniper imagined a midget and his mom about to have "it", but then his chain of thoughts broke when deafening sound filled the room.

"SPIRIT GUN!" So the battle has begun. Kai nimbly jumped and dodged the messily aimed spirit gun that had been fired at her after clobbering Kuwabara with a telephone booth she apparated out of nowhere.

"Moron! If you want to hit me, you should shoot at me, not that! That cost money, dimwit!" Kai shouted at Yusuke and pointed to a suit of armor that seemed destroyed by Yusuke's spirit gun.

"Fine, I'll just try again!" Yusuke punched at Kai. "And again!" Yusuke punched again. "And again!' Yusuke punched again, yet missed. "And again. And again, again, again, againagainagainagainagainagainagainagainagainagain!" Yusuke punched faster and faster at Kai, but missed every single time because Kai dodged, or otherwise blocked the punch. "You know! I would appreciate some help!" Yusuke called in distress. No longer had he finished, Hiei appeared right behind Kai and reeled a kick at her back, aiming to snap her spine. But Kai jumped up, and caused Hiei to almost kick his fellow team member.

"Stay out of the way, detective." Hiei said launching himself into the air swinging his sword at Kai. The katana caught Kai's cloak and ripped it off of her body, making her eyes go wide and then narrow.

"Perv, if you wanted to take off my cloak, just ask." Kai scowled as she landed on the ground. Sniper, Kurama, Yusuke and semi-conscious Kuwabara snickered at this comment as Hiei turned a bit red. Yusuke nudged Hiei.

"Whadd' I say before, Jaganshi?" Yusuke laughed. Kai on the other hand, just smirked and crossed her arms over he chest. Under the cloak, Kai wore a black sleeveless shirt with buckles on the shoulders and bottom, and baggy camouflage pants with red converses.

"Are you done yet, because I have a race to destroy." Catching the detectives off guard, Kai managed a kick at Yusuke and aimed a punch at Hiei. Kurama however, saw this coming and leapt back a few feet.

"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama snapped his now whippified rose at Kai, managing to snag it around her ankle.

"Kuso." Kai cursed, as she plummeted to the ground because Kurama tugged on the whip and the thorns sank into her flesh. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to cry out and put her hands around the whip. Slowly, hissing sounds and smoke began to rise from Kai's hands.

"She's burning my whip!" Kurama thought, "So she must have some fire powers." The fox quickly pulled back his whip, only to damage Kai's ankle further. Taking advantage of Kai's weak being, Sniper allowed the room to glow red, and almost instantly, bulls-eyes began to appear all over Kai's body. One just happened to be on her chest… once again… well done Sniper.

"YOU DISGUSTING GROUP OF PERVERT DETECTIVES!" Kai yelled, and jumped up wincing as she stood on her bad ankle.

"Wonderful. It just _had_ to be me." Sniper thought sarcastically jumping aside to dodge on of his sister's furious punches. Kai continued to punch at Sniper, and when Sniper saw the right moment, he swiped out his gun and pointed the barrel at Kai's forehead. "You move, and I'll pull the trigger." Kai began to cackle manically, her eyes filled with corrupt and madness.

"So naïve, do you really think you'll win a battle with the shadows?" Immediately, the room turned black and all the shadows gathered towards Sniper, wrapping around him body.

"WHAT! I can't move!" The boy struggled in a futile attempt, and Kai kicked the gun out of his hand, scattering it into the far corner of the room. The shadows released Sniper, and Kai reeled a kick at him sending him flying.

"So she's a shadow demon." Kurama pointed out to the rest of the tentai.

"So it seems, but she is something else as well. Shadow demons don't spew fire…" Hiei added.

"Then let's go kick some shadow demon arse!" Yusuke punched his own palm to emphasize the point. Both he and Hiei rushed into battle, but Kurama hung back.

"I'll let them fight and see when the right time is." The fox thought in good point. Kurama kneeled down and patted Kuwabara on the cheek, no answer. The redhead sighed deeply before taking out a flask with thick green goo and poured the substance down carrot-top's throat. Almost instantly, Kuwabara jumped up again with new energy and stupidity.

"Wow Kurama, thanks! I thought I was goner!" Kurama laughed.

"Actually, you kinda were…" This comment led to a very long silence except for the occasional "oomph!", "dammit!", and "moron" followed by much colorful language coming from Yusuke, Hiei, Kai and Sniper. Most of the colorful language came from Kai as she tried dodged all the objects Sniper sent flying at her. Yusuke and Hiei stood aside and watched Kai be chased by numerous objects, including a precious glass dish which Kai claimed to cost a fortune and that if they broke it, they will have their butt kicked from Timbuktu and back.

"I am _seriously not_ going to let them just chase me around like this, I _will_ avenge Sakura's… … stupid death. There. Hey, wait, where's the glass plate?" But Kai's train of thoughts was broken when something smashed onto her head, but surprisingly enough, Kai just blinked and nothing happened. Kurama spluttered. Yusuke's jaw went slack. Sniper just stared, not noticing that a fly just flew down his through until it reached his epiglottis, then he coughed and wheezed and started to have a spasm. But no one paid attention to him as usual.

"Enlighten me, a giant glass plate just made contact with her head, and she's not the slightest bothered or hurt?" Yusuke nudged a stone-like Hiei.

"This is certainly… unnatural." Kurama thought. Kai blinked again and rapped her knuckles against her head which made a really thick thunking sound.

"You could say I'm very hard-headed." Kai commented before disappearing again. The detectives looked around for a second, but they saw nothing. That was, until a yelp was heard from Yusuke. They snapped their heads in Yusuke's direction, but here wasn't there either. Strange.

Meanwhile… "Welcome, tis is my humble domain." Kai bowed deeply mockingly. Yusuke was bound in shadows and he couldn't move at all, save the flabbering his lips were doing.

"What's going on here? Why can't I move? Dammit!" Yusuke fired a deathly glare at Kai, but she merely chuckled darkly and sadistically.

"This is what you get for killing Sakura." Kai murmured after she finished chuckling.

"Well, she was a criminal and she deserved it-…" Yusuke hadn't finished, but Kai had already taken a brutal action. She kicked him the stomach, punched him in the cheek, and then delivered a powerful kick under the chin. Yusuke flew up, and then disappeared.

Kai smirked, "They will never escape the shadow realm…" Kai floated up in the blackness, and also eventually disappeared. As soon as the girl rose out of the ground, she was slashed at by a furious Hiei. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Hiei's case, and the katana managed to land a pretty good slice on Kai's right cheek. Hiei smirked victoriously while Kai put her lower right arm up to her cheek to try and stop the bleeding.

"Rose whip!" This attack caught Kai on surprise and the whip managed to encircle itself around Kai's waist, digging into her flesh.

"Agh!" But before Kai could burn the whip again, Kurama pulled it away, and a spirit gun was aimed at her. However, Kai made a swiping motion with her hand, knocking the spirit gun away as though it were an annoying vampiric garlic. "HAHA!" Kai smirked and disappeared again, only to all of a sudden explode and crash into the wall creating lots of debris. Everybody stared. Hiei whistled innocently pulling back his foot which he had coincidently just stuck out. Then, Kurama got that all-knowing smile of his.

"Nice one." Kurama commented.

"Wha? Wha happened?" Kuwabara asked stupidly looking back and forth between Hiei and Kurama and the debris covered lump on the floor that had been previously known as Kai.

"Baka. She ran. I tripped her. She ran too fast. So she smashed into wall because of the momentum." Hiei drawled giving the idiot a bored look. Meanwhile, Kai lay on the ground twitching with a mouth full of debris trying bore a hole through Hiei's spiky hair with her glare. She spat out the debris.

"Dammit, I'd better just start with the actually destroying and not wasting my time battling with these detectives." Kai thought taking out a small star out of her pocket. The little star was made of gold with the most intricate of designs and swirls on it. In the middle was a ruby embedded into the golden metal gleaming like fresh blood pouring from a wound. "This is the end…" Quickly, the room was shrouded in black shadows and seemingly froze the detectives in place.

"What the hell?" Yusuke thought, "Oh, no, the damned shadows!" The teen tried to go against the black shadows, but was unsuccessful.

"HA! You thought you could defeat me? Well, think again." Kai rubbed her thumb over the red ruby and the whole star began to glow.

"The spirit item!" Kurama thought urgently, "If she finishes the chant, we're going to be doomed!"

"Star of hinabi, hear my cry, rid this world of humanity!" The star began to have a blinding glow. "So harness your powers and feel the power within me, take my powers, and-!"

"Joau Ensatsu Kokuryuuha!"

"What? How can you "dragon of the darkness flame"? That's a noun dammit!" Kai thought, but then realization struck her as the bandages of Hiei's arm unraveled them selves and a dragon appeared. Kai's eyes widened as a giant black dragon of flames rushed towards her. The dark purple eyes of the dragon glowed as it destroyed everything in its path towards its real target, Kai.

"WHAT! HOW?" Kai screamed immediately letting her control of the shadows go, the room turned back into its normal color and the detectives could move again.

"NO! HIEI!" Both Sniper and Kurama yelled, but too late. The dragon rushed at Kai, but she seemed all but worried.

"I'll get you, no matter how much it takes… Lady Luck's just been on your side today, but I swear, I _will_ make you pay." Kai hissed and threw the star at Kurama's head, and the dragon made contact her, or so the detectives thought. Kurama caught the star and then put his arm in front of his eyes to protect himself from the debris. The black flaming dragon collided with the wall, completely obliterating it making dust, debris, year old ramen cups, and spiders fly everywhere and through the hole of the wall, the setting sun was visible. If Kai was obliterated, there was no sign of her anywhere… not even a mark. The dragon tattoo returned onto Hiei's arm and his arm fell slightly limp to his side where it didn't move.

"Hiei, why did you do that?" Sniper yelled. "Youprobably killed her!"

"Would you rather humanity be destroyed? Because if I didn't send my dragon at her, you wouldn't even be here and I certainly wouldn't care." Hiei replied.

"But how did you move?" Yusuke asked.

"That was a combination of psychic and shadows attacks, Hiei probably used his Jagan eye to lessen the control Kai had on him." Kurama said.

"But couldn't he do it too, then?" Yusuke pointed at Sniper.

"Maybe he was too weak." Kurama shrugged.

"TOO WEAK!" Sniper yelled furiously, and the little fly flew out of his mouth with a stunning exit from a near-death experience.

"But so did the girl die then?" Kurama shook his head.

"I don't know… I don't know…"

* * *

_I had inspiration from a friend when a fly flew into her mouth once. It was actually quite amusing. First, she kind of choked, then started to make scratching noises and gurgled something that sounded like "GGWAFFEERR!" No one really paid attention to her, but I thought it sounded suspiciously like water. Afterwards the rondavu, my friends and I had to run for our lives because we wouldn't get the friend that choked on a fly something, and so she was going to clobber us with the almighty science text book of dooooooooooooooooooom!_

_**Hasta la vista, bakas! (jk jk jk jk jk joking! I couldn't resist. I said that in spanish class once... you could imagine what happened.)**_

**_RATE AND REVIEW! THE COOKIE OF DOOM COMMANDS YOU TO!_**


End file.
